At present, in order to facilitate a user to record important information during a call, a note record option is provided on a call interface. Thus, the user can input call remark information after the note record option is triggered. However, in the related art, call remark information inputted via the note record option is randomly stored in a note application (APP), and when the user wants to view the call remark information, the user needs to switch to the note APP, which may be inconvenient for the user to view and use. Meanwhile, since the call remark information is not associated with the call, after switching to the note APP, the user can only view the call remark information, and may not know which terminal the call remark information corresponds to call content with.